You Won't Believe What This Woman Does
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: All for the sake of her only son. For Quidditch League.


**Prompt**: Write a story using Chaser 2's main location from their first QL fic this season. (someone's office)

**Additional Prompts**: 4. Narcissa Malfoy; 10. Tenuous; 14. Silver

**Word Count**: 1424 (through Google Docs)

**Space Address**: E2 - Gratitude

**Warnings**: Threatening towards spouse

**AN:** Canon divergence

~o0o~

Narcissa sat down in the leather chair and twisted her silver ring around her finger while she waited for her appointment slot. Lucius had that ring made specially for her after her older sister, Andromeda, broke their engagement and ran off with that Muggle-born Ted Tonks. Despite being second choice, she loved her husband and had thought they would grow old together and spend their golden years holding hands and walking around their family garden.

She didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. She just didn't see any other possible option. She had thought that when Draco was born, there was something more important than spreading blood purist rhetoric. They had someone worth protecting in their lives aside from each other.

Apparently, she was wrong.

The office door opened and Andromeda entered. She looked surprised upon seeing Narcissa sitting in one of the chairs used for visitors. Andromeda was a lawyer and rather a jack-of-all trades. She managed criminal law, contract, employment, bankruptcy, just to name a few. She was the most coveted in her field, at least for wizards.

"Cissy," she said. "When I saw my appointment today was for you, I didn't quite believe it."

"Here I am," Narcissa replied softly. She was certain that if she spoke above a tenuous whisper, she might break into tears.

Andromeda seemed to realize this and quickly shut the door.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Please."

"Is Assam still your favorite?"

Narcissa nodded and Andromeda put together tea on a silver tray before sitting down.

"What's going on, Cissy?"

Narcissa took a deep shuddering breath.

"Lucius… does not have our family's best interests in mind anymore," she said. "He has placed Draco in danger and I no longer trust him."

Andromeda's eyes darkened and in that instant Narcissa was grateful her middle sister was good and not like their eldest sister Bellatrix.

"He didn't hit either of you, did he?" she growled.

"No, of course not." Narcissa took a deep breath. "If I tell you everything… would it be criminalizing for me?"

"Most likely not," said Andromeda. "If he did something illegal and you fully cooperate, I can make sure that you, personally, receive no repercussions."

"Very well. Lucius has a stash of dark artifacts in his office underneath the floorboards. One of the items was a diary belonging to the Dark Lord and he slipped it to Miss Ginny Weasley just before school began. I assumed it was something to get back at Mr. Weasley for, as they have always been rivals. Then, Draco started writing us about students getting petrified as well as the writings on the walls. And now—" she choked up—"I'm told it was a Basilisk that had been unleashed upon the students. What if Miss Weasley had lost control entirely? What if the Basilisk decided it didn't have to listen to the mutterings of a possessed child and decided to kill freely?"

"Cissy, breathe," said Andromeda, handing her a disposable handkerchief.

Narcissa blew her nose with an unladylike honk, then folded the handkerchief to dab her eyes.

"A basilisk is serious business," her sister continued. "Would you be willing to testify to this in front of the Wizengamot?"

Narcissa looked her dead in the eye. "I would."

"Very well then. I will call Madam Bones and give her this information. She may want to interview you and take your statement personally."

"Very well. I also want you to draw up divorce papers. I can't continue to be wedded to a man who would be so careless about the safety of our child. His carelessness could cause Draco to follow in his footsteps. I can't have that."

Andromeda gave her a wry smile.

"You know if Aunt Walburga were still alive she would take you off the tapestry."

"I suppose I should count myself lucky that she isn't."

"Does Draco know?"

"No. He returns from school tomorrow and I don't intend to bring him back to the manor."

"If you want, you can stay with me and Ted. At least until you get on your feet. Mind you, we won't stand for any blood purist nonsense."

"Andy… I would kiss a Muggle's feet if it would build a better life for my son."

"Alright then." Andromeda scribbled out her address on a scrap of paper and gave it to Narcissa. "Here's the address to my house. I'll send a message to Ted and ask him to set up the spare rooms. Nymphadora just moved out, so Draco can stay in her old room."

Narcissa stood and moved around the desk to give her a hug. She stiffened a moment before wrapping her up tightly.

"Thank you, Andy."

"What are sisters for?"

Narcissa gave her a watery smile and left. The coming days would be hell, but she felt better knowing that she had a plan. Now all she had left to do was tell Lucius that she was leaving him. She'd let the Aurors handle his arrest, but she wanted to tell him that she was leaving him herself.

When she arrived at home, her husband was in his office looking over papers. Perhaps to see which ones he should lobby for and which ones to block. She had spent fifteen years with this man and her heart twisted, but her mind was set.

"Lucius," she said. "I have something to say."

"Can it wait?"

"No, it absolutely cannot," she said coldly.

He looked up at her in surprise. She had used that cold voice on many people, but certainly never on him. Now that she had his full attention, she stepped into the middle of the room.

"I'm leaving," she said.

He smiled. The same smile that she once thought was kind, but now realized it was just condescending. Had he ever seen her as his equal, or was she just an object in his picture of a perfect life?

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere that concerns you." She tipped her chin up. "I'm taking Draco with me and any Black heirlooms. You can keep your things, I don't want them."

His smile faded and his eyes grew cold.

"What are you saying?"

She would not break. She refused to.

"You do not have this family's best interests," she said. "You care more about image than the safety of your own son. I cannot abide by it. I'm leaving, I'm going to become neutral in the Wizengamot, and Draco will no longer learn what we have been led to believe."

"Surely, you can't be serious."

"I am serious," she said. "And to show you how serious I am, I will take away the last thing that would ever care for you. Dobby!"

The miserable elf appeared in the room and immediately cowered. Lucius stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Dobby," she said, removing her shawl. "Your services are no longer required. You are freed. Leave this property immediately."

She stared Lucius in the eye and dropped her shawl into the elf's outstretched hands.

"Mistress has given Dobby clothes! Dobby is free!"

"Have you gone mad, Narcissa?!" Lucius shouted. "Our servant?"

"Your servant," she corrected. "As I said, I'm leaving and I'm taking Draco with me. We'll let the courts figure out the rest."

"How dare you!" he drew his wand, and for the first time she was truly afraid of her husband. "You do not get to decide these things! You are bound to me until death do us part! You belong to me."

"I belong to no one."

Before the first curse could pass through his lips, the fireplace lit up green and a team of Aurors and Raiders filed in. Mad-Eye Moody, her niece Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Weasley to name a few. They instantly disarmed Lucius.

"Right on time," said Narcissa. She kicked the corner of the rug to show them the slightly discolored piece of wood that gave away the location of the dark artifacts. "You'll find everything you need right here."

"Narcissa," Lucius whispered. "How could you?"

"First rule of life and magic, Lucius," she replied steadily. "What you put out comes back times three."

"Alright, Aunt Cissy," said Nymphadora with a grin.

"Not the time, lass," said Mad-Eye.

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Shacklebolt. "If you would please wait in the adjacent room while we finish our raid, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Certainly," she said and left the room, her husband's protests falling on deaf ears.

Draco would understand someday. Everything she did, she did for him.


End file.
